Xenia the Steward
Faction: Magic Attack: 4980 - 7430 Defense: 5920 - 8730 Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Protection / Bands of Crimson (obsolete) '' Dragons too must have a place to call home and one to keep it safe. The city is old and broken, only a few remain, but one day my people shall return. For they all remember.'' Xenia the Steward+ Attack: 5730 - 10306 Defense: 6780 - 12076 Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Protection / Bands of Crimson (obsolete) Dragons too must have a place to call home and one to keep it safe. Was it the shine of gold? The glory of battle? Wherever you may roam someone awaits you with open arms. Xenia the Steward++ Attack: 6430 - 12321 (4-7++) Defense: 7580 - 14385 (4-7++) Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Protection / Bands of Crimson (obsolete) Dragons too must have a place to call home and one to keep it safe. here we keep your history. Here we preserve the words of the firsts and all their secrets. It is here for you. Xenia the Steward (Resignedly Abiding) Attack: 7930 Defense: 9300 Cost: 15 Ability: Divine Protection / Bands of Crimson (obsolete) One day when your battles have ended, when you realize you can no longer fight alone, when your heart aches for solace, we shall welcome thee. For this place is part of thee. (Resignedly Abiding) MAXED Attack (4-1): 13200 (PURE 4-1 STATS) Defense (4-1): 15400 (PURE 4-1 STATS) Attack (4-7): 15146 Defense (4-7): 17678 Attack (8-15): 15664 ◊ Defense (8-15): 18277 ◊ Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 7/18/2013 was added to the Roll of Favor Card Pack Purchase event as a +25% War Points advantage Event Specialist during the second half of the fourth Dawn of Crimson Bands it became obsolete after 3/5/2014. Mythology Xenia (Greek: ξενία, xenía, trans. "guest-friendship) is the ancient Greek concept of hospitality, the generosity and courtesy shown to those who are far from home and/or associates of the person bestowing guest-friendship. The rituals of hospitality created and expressed a reciprocal relationship between guest and host expressed in both material benefits (such as the giving of gifts to each party) as well as non-material ones (such as protection, shelter, favors, or certain normative rights). The Greek god Zeus is sometimes called Zeus Xenios in his role as a protector of travelers. He thus embodied the religious obligation to be hospitable to travelers. Theoxeny or theoxenia is a theme in Greek mythology in which humans demonstrate their virtue or piety by extending hospitality to a humble stranger (xenos), who turns out to be a disguised deity (theos) with the capacity to bestow rewards. These stories caution mortals that any guest should be treated as if potentially a disguised divinity and help establish the idea of xenia as a fundamental Greek custom.[1] Equally theoxenia covered entertaining among the gods themselves, a popular subject in classical art, which was revived at the Renaissance in works depicting a Feast of the Gods. [Source: Wikipedia] Category:Event Specialist (obsolete) Category:Mega Rare Category:Magic Category:Genesis Category:Divine Protection Category:Bands of Crimson Category:All Cards